Cake shop Here I come and this time I know what I want!
by ChelseaTheLaugh
Summary: My take on what happens with Gee/Dave after ATMBISBM my first fanfic you will have to read to find out what happend !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Fanfic so please R&R thanx luurrrve you ;)**

**No more cakes for me only Tarts!**

Friday October 14th 

"You know your secret girlfriend that you dumped Emma for." He looked at me.

"You may be the thickest chick alive, you're the secret girlfriend, you daft tart."

And he kissed me. It wasn't just any kiss, number 5…phwoaar.

Five minuets later

"So do you want to be my girlfriend? No wait I mean…"

"Go on then Sex Kitty, I will be your girlfriend. It will probably end in tears. Mine. But… I am Dave the biscuit. Ahhhh his eyes are yummy scrumbos, not like the Handbag-horse. Dave's are all green and twinkle like stars. Hmmmm, what is it with this staring fandango. It's boring. But who cares I am finally Horn partners with the Laugh God. No that doesn't work err… oh I give up its just Dave the Laugh but guess what he's mine miney mine all mine. Yes, yes and thrice yes!

10 seconds later

Oh no he's got that look in his eyes. He's turned in to the opposite of Dave the Laugh he's Dave the Un-Laugh. Great.

"Gee you really are the most beautiful girl in the world to me and you always will be no matter happens... he paused looking at me like a, well like a looking thing.

"Niligvetyuon"

What in the name of pantyhose is he talking about?

"Err Dave errm what are you err like talking about or something... Oh God I have eaten Ellen Baby J save me now, oh I have stopped never mind"

Dave is blushing like mad but I think he may also have gone hysterical.

1 minute later

Oh for all that's good in PANTS. He's still laughing what's so funny.

"Dave I may have to duff you up if you don't stop laughing. And I really don't want to do that since we have only been official snogging partners for like 10 minuets…

10 seconds later

Dave has stopped laughing. But I am ignorez-vousing hi. Ha Dave the so called Laugh.

"Come on kittykat stop ignorez-vousing the biscuit he can't stand it"

He grabbed my chin (I didn't mean he ripped it of my face you blithering idiots) and turned my head towards him so he could see my face. I looked down so I couldn't see him. I didn't want my lips to start puckering and giving me away even though I wouldn't mind snogging Dave. Again. He is a good snogger he nip libbles. No wait I mean lip nibbles I think. Do I. Yes I do I mean lip nibbling.

"Gee what are you thinking about" he run his fingers over my cheek and down to my lips and started tracing them. How the hell am I jelliod at Dave just stroking my cheek. Oh he's waiting for me to answer. " Err well I was like…" He started laughing again. Between laughing and trying to keep breathing he said

"Kittykat…. I think … you … have … seriously swallowed … Ellen spit her … out naughty kitty. I laughed with him. Oh no he's started that staring fandango again. I can't look away it's like he's trapped me with his eyes.

1 minuet later

He really does have nice eyes I am lost in them.

"IloveyouGeethereIsaiditbutId on'tlikeexpectyoutosayitbackify oudontfeelthesamebutwellIdoa ndIneedyoutoknow" he's staring at me

Did he just say what I think he said how fast was he talking I bet that's a record I should have recorded it and made some money for us,, Shut up brain get back to the matter at hand. Which is erm well I don't actually know I am not sure that he actually said what I think he said, but if he did then good because I have loved him for like ever?

10 seconds later

Wait what? Do I love Dave. I think I do. But what if he didn't say that and I make a total fool of myself telling him I love him when he really said he loves cornflakes or Emma … oh shut up brain. Oh no now I have Jas in my head ' look stop being so immature just tell him how you feel and stop playing silly little games or you'll never have him' Oh lord Sandra's PANTS Jas has actually said something useful for once and not about Voles or cuckoo poo or what ever it is she talks about… I actually think its cuckoo spit. Shut up brain.

1 minuet

I have just realised Dave is still staring at me waiting for a response. He looks scared. What's he scared about. More like what am I scared about. Shut up brain…. Wait my brain is right.. Wait what I mean I am right. Deep breath.

" Dave I err.. I mean I.. Like…" he looked at me like he was going to cry. He just stood up and turned to leave. What wait no Dave .

I jumped up and grabbed his hand and spun him around. Oh Jazzy Spazzys humongous knickers Dave is crying. It's my entire fault because I couldn't say I loved him but I do. Don't I . I think I do. ' Of course you do you've always had the red bottom for Dave' Jas said. Well she didn't say it's just what she would say if she was here. Or I allowed her to speak. Which coincidentally I would not. Georgia just bloody say I love you and stop thinking about Jas. Oh no my brain was right.

15 seconds later

" I love you" when did I start crying I cant remember permitting my eyes to start smudging my make-up all over my face so I look like a clown. Dave is staring at me again. I am going to have to run. He didn't say he loved me he said I love Cornflake I can see it in his eyes.

1 minuet later

So then why is he snogging me. Number six ¼ to be precise. Mmm yummy scrumbos.

No naughty Dave stop that stopping and start starting snogging again.

I could feel the pout on my lips Dave chuckled he put his forehead to mine, Like he was leaning on me for support. "Tip top snogging Sex Kitty" I smiled at him, and what a nose spreading smile it was. " nhhugfgg" what?

He laughed lightly again " ahh I gave Kittykat stupid brain" he pulled away and just looked at me. " no you didn't give me stupid brain" I said sarcastically still a bit dizzy so I didn't mean it to come out like that.

"yes I did you can not resist the Hornmeister admit it" he raised his eyebrows. So I did the only thing possible to do in this sort of situation I raised mine higher " no you did not give me stupid brain"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no

"yes"

"no"

"yes" but I didn't get a chance to reply because he started tickely bears and we all know were that leads. Oh for PANTS sake it leads to number 6 you nincompoops!

I was right number 6, 6 1/4 . mm I luuuvee snogging Dave yummy. Why isn't he bothered that I look like a puffy eyed clown?

1 minuet later (what I was in snog central)

Oh god I look like a puffy eyed clown must get to the tarts wardrobe before he notices or he will dump me straight away. What sain person wouldn't. then again what normal person would want to go out with me my conk is the size of Hamburger-agogoland and according to Jas its huge welli think she said that I don't really pay attention to her. Who does though.

2 Minuets later

What's that rustling.., oh good its not just my stupid brain that's thinking that I can hear something Dave can hear something to.

"Gee can you hear that?" he whispered really quietly right next to my ear. I shivered as his hot breath tickled my neck. As I stood on my tiptoes to whisper back in Dave's ear that I could hear something but I didn't know what it was, I fond out what it was. The whole of the 'Barmy Army' & 'Ace Gang' were snogging backstage in different hidey holes so no one caught them. I remembered that Dave was waiting for my reply so I stood on my tiptoes and whispered (I would like to think I pulled the sexy sort of whisper of) "Barmy Army and Ace gang snogging" then I realise what I had said. "oh god I didn't man they are all snogging each other that's just disgusting I mean official snogging partners only" when I went back down to my normal size ( and know I don't mean that I had drank the potion from Alice in wonderland to make me bigger and I am now munching on the cake to make me shrink again, honestly its like talking to my Vati it's sehr tiring.) Dave was looking at me funny. "Dave what is it?" The rustling had stopped.

"Georgia did you… did you mean like what you said you know about you know…"

"Dade let me just stop you there. 1) spit Ellen out, the dithery one is one of the bestie pallys 2) before you even think about it no I am not on the turn I love ellen in a lezzie free way at all times way and 3) What the in the name of Jazzy spazzy's humongous knickers are you talking about?" he stared at me for a while. Not the staring thing again I cant take this anymore its driving me crazy. Hahahaha I make my self laugh (not out loud of course you idiot) I would have to be sain in the first place to become crazy haha … do you see what I mean… oh Lord Sandra is there no hope for my sanity.

20 Seconds later

I was still in conversation with my self when someone very rudely distracted me by taking a deep breath as if getting ready to say something. Oh someone is going to say something. That someone is Dave if you didn't catch on. Come on keep up.

"Gee what I ment to say before the lil dithery one took over was did you really mean what you said, I mean about loving me or I dunno were you trying to spare my feelings?"

I don't know do I mean it. Do I love Dave. I have already been through this have I not. Oh god I don't know. I will be the last to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys please R&R Fanks luuurrrve you ;)**

Is it really the tart that I want?

Still Friday, still in school still don't know what I am going to say.

I stared at Dave and thought about what he just said. Do I love him?

"if it makes this any easier to tell me the truth I love you georgia more then anything in the world and I always will don't forget that ever, even if…even if you decide that

You don't want to be with me"

oh he looked like he was about to cry what do I do. That's when I started hearing Rosie's voice in my head 'Strike while the iron of red-bottomosity glows hot! Hooooorrrnnnn". Then I heard Jas's "Follow your Heart" but then Jools added "to the land of the snog".

10 seconds later

I looked at Dave straight in the eyes and I didn't realise that I had started crying again. But I had. I had to face him

"Dave I don't know why you love me. I really don't understand I am an absolute Bitch if it weren't for the Ace gang knowing that I don't mean to be a bitch I would be like Nauseating p. Green, only not as fat and I would definitely not be stooping to going out with spotty Norman but I don't think I could be a lesbian. What do lesbians even do? Jas said that they rub? That's just disgusting. I would have to be a nun…

Anyway what I am trying to say is that you could do so much better then me look at Emma she was… well she was pretty and really nice … maybe to nice. But you say you love me and I don't see how you can when I have the worlds largest conk my nuga's are probably going to become a shelf like my Muttie and I have boring brown hair. And then there's that stupid red herring thing that I used you for.

And I don't know why I even bothered because I have never felt like this about Robbie or the Handbag-Horse, I think its always been you I was just to much of an idiot to realise it. I sighed

The nub and jist of it is that yes I really meant it Dave …

I do love you. So much more then Angus and that's saying something, but it's not the point I don't deserve you I am a horrible person and I deserve to be alone forever"

I took in a deep breath now that I had got that all of my chest, and waited for his reply.

10 seconds later

Why isn't he saying anything. I have just said everything on my mind and he's just stood there frozen. I looked down and let the tears take over I turned and started to walk away. Oh this is too much pain I think I will just die. No of course I wont our lord Sandra doesn't have any sympathy for bitches like me. It was never normal for Dave to like me any way when he's so gorgy, and oh great I am on the shelf of love again but this time its for real, I am not being melodramatic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiyaa guys pweaseee R&R much luuuurrvve Chelsea xxx;)**

**Just thought I should mention that I don't own the characters the amazing Louise Rennison does (well jell)**

**But I do own the plot (not that its good or anything lol)**

Friday ( still )

The tears that are running down my face are making me blind. Oh Pants I cant see anything, but I need to get out of here. Now. Why do I feel as though I am being crushed?

5 seconds later

It's Dave hugging me. I am now ruining his shirt with makeup and tears.

What's he doing leading me on when he doesn't want me just let me go?

I pulled away from Dave it was easier then I thought it would have been. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was hugging my side. Which is not a normal hug. Is it. No.

20 second later

Dave has grabbed my arm (no you nincompoops I don't mean he'd ripped my arm of) and spun me round. I looked down not wanting to say anything. Well I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to I was blubbering like a bloody baby, whilst looking like a poofy eyed clown.

5 seconds later

I can feel Dave's eyes burning into me (no I don't mean he's got weird laser eyes and he's burning me you fool) I looked up. Big mistake. We have started the staring again.

5 seconds later

Why has he got a huge grin on his face when I am crying. Is he happy that I am hurting? Well Dave the so called laugh if your going to be a knob then I wont talk to you anymore you… you … err.. you gorgy porgy boy that I love. Yeah take that Dave. Something tells me that if I say that he's not really going to get upset about it.

1 minuet

Dave's stroking my cheek again. Umm… I must not go jelliod…I couldn't help it I have lent my face in to Dave's hand. He's still got that smile on his face its so yummy. Not like Libby's smile all gummy and well evil looking.

10 seconds later

Oh he's pulled me closer to him. His hand that's on my cheek has just lifted my head so that I am looking up at him. Ohh noo no the eyes. 0

5 second later

He's just lent down and pressed his lips softly to mine barley touching, it didn't even last for 3 seconds. But it's still made me jelliod. He's done it again. He's giving me butterflies. (No I do not mean he's just reached into his back pocket and pulled out a few butterflies and handed them to me you loons) Dave's lent his forehead against mine and his eyes are closed. Like he's thinking.

2 seconds later

He's breathing heavy. So am I. His hot breath against my cheek feels so nice. Is that weird? Mmm. He tastes so nice.

5 seconds later

Snogging Dave, again mmmm. Yummy. He is such a good kisser all soft and warm…

Many minuets later (I didn't have a sad friend to time it ( haha) (ps. I think it was over 3 minuets, probably)

No stop stopping, you baaaad boyy. Oh help me Buddha I've turned into Libby.

Brain please shut up Mr Laugh looks like he's going to say something… Yeesss thank you Baby J I can see again I have always luuurrvved you (sorry Buddha but you weren't pulling out all the stops for me like Baby J was maybe if you think about what you've done I may forgive you.)

5 seconds later

"Phwaooorrr kittykat great snogging"

I looked up at Dave mm why wasn't he running screaming I bet I looked quite scary like this.

"And no Gee I am most definitely not going to run screaming, even though you look quite scary with your make-up all over your face.

2 seconds later

Having a laughing spazz, to end all laughing spazzez. Awwww how sweet is that. I could stare into Dave's eyes forever there like shining stars. Only there not yellow there green. And err there not shaped like stars, because that would be weird.

1 minuet later

Me and Dave have been attacked with hugs and screams form the Ace gang you idiots not from the lads (Barmy Army). "Geeee" Jas screeched " I am so happy for you" all the Ace Gang were nodding like billio I thought there heads were going to fall of.

10 minuets later

The Gang have finally calmed down. Well the lads have just dragged them of for a snog fest before walking home actually. Mm I think I am going to spend all of my time snogging Dave, he's so good at it.

25 Minuets later

"Alright you to get a bloody room" Rollo said laughing.

Dave pulled away and we both laughed.

2 seconds later

What's he doing here this is not happening. I wanted to scream 'JUST LEAVE FOR PANTS SAKE' but something told me that, it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Georgia what's wrong what are you all looking at" I looked back up at Dave but I couldn't bring my self to think let alone speak his name. The ace gang and barmy army were doing very good impressions of a goldfish (not as good as mine of course). Dec broke the silence.

"Mate you might want to turn around"

Dave let go of me and stepped to the side then turned around to see what everyone was staring at.

"And what are you … how you say in ze English doing with my girl you"

Oh god I can see fisticuffs at dawn happening…. Again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys I would really like some reviews on this, you know comments on what's good and bad how I can improve my writing. Thanksssss…. Luuuurrrvveee you all.**

Oh Baby J when will this day end

Still Friday

Masimo is staring at me like a… like a staring thing. But not like when Dave stares at me.

10 seconds later

When Dave stares at me it's really well cute. When Masimo stares at me its like he's sizing me up to eat me… Or punch me.

2 seconds later

Neither one is a good thing really.

2 minuets later

Why is no one talking. Were all just staring at Masimo and he's just keeps staring between me and Dave.

1 minuet later

Oh my gidddygod Masimo is coming towards me and Dave. This can't be good.

"I said what ezz you being with the girls mine?" His girl. WHAT. He's practically just dumped me. What does he think I am going to do sit and wait around until he comes back here. I don't think so.

"excuse me… 'Mate' but you have'nt actually really been the best boyfriend ever have you. I mean just the other day you were snogging wet Linsy and you hadn't actually told Georgia that you were leaving soo I'm sorry 'Mate' but she desearves better.."

"hahaha and you think you can… how you say give it to her. Hahaha you are a little boy" Wait what Masimo has been with wet Linsy. I repeat WHAT!

"Wait… ". Masimo was still laughing so I shouted. " you shut the hell up you sound like a bloody idiot when you laugh" he looki=ed at me like a he was about to charge at me and knock me out, but I carried on I needed to know the truth. "Dave did you say that Masimo was snogging wet Linsy" he looked at me all sad.

5 seconds later

I don't bloody believe this. After everything I have been through all the times Masimo had made me feel guilty because he knew I liked Dave, and hes the one that's been secreate snogging partners with wet Linsy behind my back.

"Georgia I am so sorry I didn't tell you.. I knew that you liked him and I thought if I told you, you wouldn't believe me or you would and you would have blamed it on me. I realise that I shouldn't have kept it from you…. Can you forgive me".

1 minuet later

"can I forgive you are you crazy" he looked like he was about to cry.

"Dave you fool I already knew…. He told me about it.." oh god I cant tell him about it not like this anyway. Oh why couldn't Radio Jas have said something.

5 seconds later

That it Radio Jas. I looked towards Jas and gave her the 'OMG please help me say this' look ( and yes you idiots of course there's a look for that) Jas has pulled through she's stepped forward to talk. My little pallie as pulled through after all.

"err Dave this is like ermm really hard for Georgia to say so I am like goner say it for her" oh god not the stopping. Dave just stood there waiting for Jas to tell him

"err Jas are you goner tell me we haven't got all night" he waited again. Jas took in a deep breath.

10 seconds later

I had to look away I couldn't stand looking at him why Jas told him I was a crap excuse of a girl and that I was dirty and used and just plane awful.

""Well err heres the thing Masimo told Georgia that he kne that you and her had been like you know 'Accidental snogging partners' and That he was disappointed in her and well Georgia said she was sorry but she couldn't help it." Oh god rave on owly one just get to the poit this is practically killing me.

"So then Masimo said that if she couldn't help it then neither could he, he said that he was going to see wet Linsy as well as Georgia and that she had no choice in the matter as she was a tart and that she owed him this much because she humiliated him. But Georgia said no and that it was over and she was sorry for hurting him but she never loved him and she wasn't going to be pushed around by a handbag-horse. But then Masimo got all scary and grabbed hold of her and said that if she didn't do what she was told then sh'd have more then a bruise on her wrist .. err the bruise was from where he had grabbed her by the way…. And then he well he err he tried to errr you know..." Oh god I was crying and she was crying I could hear her snuffling. "and…'sniffle' should have done something when she told me but … 'sniffle' she was… I was scared and we didn't know what to do. But at least he didn't actually you know get any where…. But he 'sniffle' could have and…" Jas stopped and burst into tears.

1 minuet later

Everyone was staring at me I couldn't take this I needed to get out of here. I have ruined everything.

"Gee…" Dave stopped and came closer to me. He tried again.

"Gee did he… did he.."

He just turned and faced Masimo " I am going to kill you" he went to step forward but Tom grabbed him.

"Mate I know I want to hurt him to but look at Goergia we need to get her out of here first she's falling apart" for a boy Tom was very observant. It really did feel like I was falling apart everyone knew that I was dirty Dave doesn't want me any more and Masimo was going to hit me. Again.

2 Minuets later

"I warned you not to tell any one you dirty little slapper" Oh god he's goner hit me again, and when the hell did his English become so good ( well chavy, but still English). I didn't even have time to react in the time I had thought about his stupid English hed grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me away from Dave.

1 minuet later

Oww bloody oww. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I had never been in so much pain. Well maybe the time I couldn't be arsed to take my shoe of and when I woke up I looked like slim (those of you who don't know who slim are it means you have been to lazy to read my amazing diary's and guess how to solve the problem… bloody read them for Christ sake)

10 seconds later

Maybe it's just the tears but I swear Dave's shaking.

"LET. HER. GO. NOW. He said each word like he'd taken great thought into what he was saying.

My eyes had finally run out of tear so know they were just stinging like mad, but I could see that all the girls where crushed together in a huddle at the side of me. And all the lads where stood with Dave. In a line like there ready to go into battle. It probably would have been funny if someone hadn't been ripping my hair out.

5 seconds later

I could just make out through the mirror that was behind lads that Masimo had an evil grin on his face. Not the one that I had fallen for and gone a little jelliod over. No all traces of that person gone. And for the first time I was actually really scared. But not for me fro Dave, and Tom, Jas, Jools, Rollo, Dec, Mabs, Ellen, and ed, and Rosie. If Sven had been here I would probably even have been scared for him… well maybe not Sven. He's bloody huge.

2 seconds later

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse the blunder boys walked in, even the trainee tosser was here.

" I'll gladly put her down" I felt a burst of pain as he lifted me up by my hair and slammed me onto the floor at the side of the Ace Gang. I would probably have shouted 'yesssss freeedom' but I was in too much pain. The girls run towards me as Masimo ran at Dave I could faintly hear the sounds of punching but not much else. I just hope it was the sound of the Barmy Army puching the blunder boys and Masimo Not the other way around.


End file.
